Where it All Starts
by justaswell01
Summary: The Titans are struggling to cope with both their abilities and themselves. With stresses, love and life being thrown their way, how do they expect to defeat Jump City's villains, let alone as a team?
1. Chapter 1

Hi! So I don't actually know if anyone reads off of these anymore but I started to again and I really wanted to make a story. I never finished my story from like 2 years ago and I am sorry, but that shit was real bad so I am here to make a hopefully better one. I'm done ok hope you like it. (ps there's a character in here that no one will know cause I made her up, you're welcome!)

**RAVEN'S POV**

Another day, another year. I fucking hate this place. Teachers shoving work down your throat, people you don't even care about walking past and hearing all their problems. Ugh. They should try listening to mine cause I can tell you mine are SO much worse than breaking a nail. When I first started as the 'new girl' 2 years ago I thought that was bad. Turns out when people have seen you before and know who you are is worse. Assholes. Whatever, I guess I will live, wait scratch that, try to.

I began walking in the giant sharped fence (that I guess the principal thought looked comforting) and walked past the usual group of what you would call 'school cliques'. On the left of me were the jocks - basic rowdy teens who were always horny and were probably good at sports, on the right were the nerds – basic kids who always had an excuse to study and talked words that I myself being an intellectual couldn't even understand, once again coming up my right were the addicts – pretty much the ones who always partied and smoked pot wherever they went or were which I didn't really blame them, and last but definitely can't call them least on my left the fakes or the mean girls – basic girls who thought they were all that and basically just pretty bitches. Ahh life here was great.

I walked through the big ass doors of my school and walked through the halls. Everyone was talking and seemed so excited to be back. How exciting! I reached my locker glad to not have been talked to by anyone and grabbed my stuff for first period and headed to class. I promise you there's nothing more embarrassing than coming to class late first day of school.

I walked into class and seeing only a couple of people were in there. I headed to the back of room at the corner of desk. Slowly and slowly kids piled in. One of last few people to walk in was… _Dick Grayson… _He was the most popular person in our year and he knew that. He also knew that he was very attractive. Probably a bit cocky about it but hey I wouldn't know really as he's only talked to me once.. and called me Racquel. I stared at him as he sat in the seat next his friend and was already having a conversation with everyone around him. No deny he was hot.

The bell was about to go off for first period when suddenly a girl I have never seen before stood at the doorway and looked nervously into the room. No doubt she was pretty and quickly caught the guys attention, including Dick's. She walked into the room and I realised the only seat left was next to me (shocker!). She placed her books on the table and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I usually keep to myself but she kept moving around in her seat and flicking through pages in her books and it was really irritating me. I get quite angry quickly so small stuff was a good way of setting me off.

I was getting really frustrated so I tapped her on the shoulder and said "hey if you don't mind, please stop that. It is very fucking annoying".

"Oh sorry. I'm just nervous…I'm Emilia by the way".

"Cool".

"I am new here and I don't really have friends. Shocker I know. Hey wanna be friends?"

"Please stop talking".

"Oh ok". She shifted in her seat again and the teacher walked in. As soon as she did she started blabbering on about some bullshit no one really cared about. I rolled my eyes and suddenly felt a bit guilty about being rude to the girl, maybe cause I know what it's like to be the new girl? I don't really know.

"I'm Rachel by the way….."

"Ooo that's a pretty name. Maybe I won't be alone on the first day" she said and smiled.

**ROBIN'S POV**

First day was a blur as always. Met some new chicks and guys. Perks of being popular I guess. Saw a new girl, quite pretty but not exactly my type. Didn't really know if I learned anything, then again didn't really give a shit. It was fine but mainly was just pumped to get back home. Well, mildly home. I moved out of Gotham the second I turned 16. Couldn't deal with living with the rich guy anymore. He gave me a place he had in Jump City though a temporary place but it wasn't bad.

I ran through my door, chucked my stuff on the ground and ran into my room. I quickly changed into something more comfortable and ran into my basement. This basement is what I waited for all day. I grabbed the weapon I used the most and began hitting targets with it. They all broke with a single pounding hit of my staff. I kicked one through the chest sending it rocketing into a wall and it shattered into a heap of pieces. I continued fighting these wooden targets until I was unable to fight no more.

I panted and stood back as I watched the mess I had made over the past hour or so. Shattered pieces of wood was spread everywhere sticking in and out of the floor and walls. One of what I called birdarangs was stuck deep into the opposite wall. I smiled as this is what made my day. I felt a quick sharp pain in my hand and saw a splinter plummeted into my palm.

"Shit" were the only words I mustered as a pulled the piece of wood out and blood gushed over my palm.

I went upstairs and cleaned up and bandaged my wound. I didn't care about the bit of loss of blood, or the fact that my basement was a complete mess. I was just fucking happy that I got to do what I do without anyone knowing.

I sat down for a while and ate some pizza I had ordered the night before. I was thinking about taking a quick nap when my siren went off. I jumped at the sudden sound even though at this point I was used to it. I grabbed and pulled on suit and put my mask on. It was time to fuck shit up. And I could get away with it, as no one would ever find out that I Dick Grayson was actually the Boy Wonder…. Robin.

That was my first chapter! Hope you liked it! I know there wasn't a lot of talking and honestly there might not be much for a couple more chapters because I am basically kind of introducing the heroes into the story first but don't worry there's a lot of talking to come. Thanks see ya


	2. Chapter 2

**BEAST BOY'S POV**

It was my first day back at this school. Well actually it was meant to be yesterday but I kinda slept in so today was my first day back! I know that my school is shitty and people can be real assholes but I loved it there. Well actually that was a clear lie. I loved the parties and wwthe girls, even if not many of them liked me. But hey you gotta do what you gotta do.

I walked in the front doors and ran straight to the bathroom. I pinned my ears back again to be safe and fixed up the clay and paint mixture that was glued onto my face as my skin. I ran out to my locker, grabbed my stuff and sprinted to class.

I ran in as soon as the teacher Ms _Shortswheel _(she loved the accent) was about to start her lesson.

"I MADE IT. I AM HERE DON'T WORRY".

"Garfield. It is nice of you to finally decide to join us. Let me guess you overslept again yes?"

"No that was yesterday. This time I needed to take a leak".

"How charming".

I walked into the only available seat at the back of the room next to a girl I have never seen before. She was pretty. Like really freaking pretty. And I got to sit next to her.

"Hi. I'm Garfield. I see you're new here so if you ever need a tour round the school, I would be honoured to give you one".

"She's already been given one. By me. And…the accent sucks just stop with it". The violet haired girl responded for her as she sat next to her. Everyone knew that one. The weird as creep. Pretty sure she's adopted. I don't know and I didn't care.

"I wasn't asking for you to say something freak".

"Learn new material..BIG BOY".

We glared at each other for what seemed like forever. Fucking bitch. No wonder no one liked her. Big boy. Who did she think she was?

"Ok guys lets um…let's all be friends here. Rachel I can speak for myself but uh thanks for that" she turned to face me "and um hi I'm Emilia. Nice to meet you Garfield".

"Oh uh yeah...nice to uh meet you too" I gave I am sure the weirdest smile ever. It couldn't have gone any worse.

The bell rang for the period to be over and I couldn't have been happier. I was beginning to contemplate whether or not I should just ditch and go home or stick it out when suddenly I felt someone bump, wait or should I say SMASH, into me and sent me plummeting into a locker.

"Watch where you're fucking going midget". I knew who it was. Everyone knew who he was. You didn't go Eastmount Bridge High if you didn't know who he was. Baran Flinders, or as everyone called him Mammoth. He was one big son of a bitch and he knew it. School bully and a complete jerk.

"I was standing still. You full bumped into me". I said this so quietly cause no one dares talk back to him. Unless you want a beating of course. He bumped into me again, softer this time, and walked off. At this point I was pretty much late to class since we had sport, so I just went home. Believe me it was much better there than here.

**RAVEN'S POV**

Sport was the worst subject in the entire school. There were ALWAYS at least 2 teams. One with clear sporting ability, and one who clearly didn't. Guess which one I was on. Sport teacher's always say they make it far but everyone knows that's a whole load of bullshit.

Emilia ended up being on my team. Honestly don't exactly know how cause she clearly had a body of someone fit but whatever. We fucking had to play dodgeball. THE WORST GAME. Pretty much most people for me and I got out automatically. But Emilia was good. She was fast and threw the ball really hard almost looking as though fire was bout to come off it. She didn't win us the game because Dick was in the other team and heaven forbid if a teacher let him lose. Especially to a girl.

The other periods were some bullshit and it was time to leave. I started to walk to the place I called home. I say that because it's not actually I just have to call it that. It's complicated.

I walked in, grabbed an apple and went to my room. My room is all dark and black which is how I like it. No one steps foot in here. Or in my house but that's a different story. I started to read when I heard a loud clunk outside my window. I pulled back the curtains and gasped.

There was man stuck in a car that had been flipped upside down. I ran outside to go help when I saw him.

Half man, half metal. Pulling the guy out of the car bridal style. He left him lying on the side of street as sirens were down coming down the road. He looked up and saw me staring. He turned around and walked until I couldn't see him no more. The sirens were pretty much here by now so I decided to run back inside and go back to reading but I couldn't get the man or boy out of head.

Half metal or half robot? I don't know but it was kind of cool, and refreshing to see someone who wasn't full human. I mean not that I knew someone who wasn't but it seemed like it needed me to see that.

I went back to reading for a few more hours until I decided I should go sleep. I changed into some comfy clothes and rested my head. I didn't know if it was just something in the air or who knows what but I had a feeling that this year wasn't going to be all that bad.

Maybe I shouldn't have spoken to soon.

**Hi! Just a few things to say: 1-sorry the chapters aren't that long but I promise as time goes on they will get bigger still just introducing and I guess setting up the storyline for this story. 2-once again talking will become more regular in later chapters. 3-starfire is in this story don't stress but with my storyline she is coming in hopefully in 2-3 chapters time, but she is coming so don't worry.**

**Ok I think that's all hope you enjoyed chapter 2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**ROBIN'S POV**

I was 12 minutes late to the accident. That shouldn't happen. If I came earlier maybe I could've stopped the car from flipping. I guess it was lucky that the man in the car was ok but still, I should've been there.

I was kicking myself the whole night. Really. If I wanted to be a hero, I had to be there on time when shit went down. It never happened when I worked as a 'sidekick' for the rich guy since there was always 2 of us. I was pissed. This couldn't happen again. EVER.

I woke up at 5:47 although I hardly slept so it didn't count. I got ready and walked out the door. The streets were always quiet at this time of morning. A few people leaving for work, stray cats digging in nearby garbage cans. I kicked a rock as I walked along the foot path. I turned the corner and looked up and saw her. The violet haired girl who was in all my classes. *sigh* I always thought she was stunning but of course I couldn't go up to her and talk to her…I was popular and had an image to uphold. I know I am a fucking asshole.

I followed her (well not technically I was going to the same place as her) and watched as she walked. Her short hair bounced as she walked even though she had zero bounce in her walk. Her skin was pale as hell, but yet it suited her perfectly. She always wore black or blue. I seriously have not seen her in a different colour clothing. And even though I was looking at her back, I knew she had what looked like a gem in the middle of her forehead which I wanted to know so much about, but then again I never talked to her. Ooo look at me I call myself a hero and won't even talk to a girl I find pretty because I am too much of a cocky son of a bitch.

"Are you going to keep staring at my back or actually say hi?" she said out of NOWHERE.

WHAT. How did she even know? I was so fucking lost.

"Um…I wasn't staring but uh hi I guess".

"You were I'm not stupid".

"Whatever. I was just looking cause you were standing in front of me. That happens don't flatter yourself".

"Believe me, flattering myself is the last thing I do". I gave a puzzled look and she shook her head. "I am not explaining myself to you".

"I mean you can if you want I am kinda a good listener".

"No thanks. Why are you even talking me you never have before".

"Um I don't know you go my school I'm a nice enough guy" I smiled "and maybe we could be friends".

She looked at my eyes all of a sudden and we met eye contact. "Funny. You friends with a girl like me".

"I wanna be friends with a girl like you".

"Oh. Um ok sure" she blushed. It was a good look on her.

We walked the rest of the way to school and talked. Well mostly me she wasn't much of a talker but its fine I didn't mind. We arrived to school early and went separate ways. She walked to the new girl who was already there and I went to a couple people who I hardly knew but uh hey perks of being popular. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at her. She gave a small smile back. As I was about to look away I saw her eyes change a slight colour from violet black, to a red for about half a second. She quickly looked away and went inside with her friend.

**FLAME'S POV **(just to clarify that's the character's hero name it is actually Emilia)

I have been at this school for 3 days now. To be completely honest…it kinda sucks but it's ok because I made a friend maybe a couple, and they're not the usual people I would hang out with so that's kinda cool, even though I have never really had friends before but that's beside the point. The teachers pretty much shove work down your throat and expect it done an hour after they give it. The people here look left and right are all either suck ups or bitches, can't deny that. I can't say I really fit in to either of those groups so I guess I'm kind of on the outer. But it's ok. As long as no one finds out about me then I am happy being wherever.

I walked into the last period of my third day and sat down next to Rachel. She had a dazed look in her eye and I didn't wanna bother her so I fiddling with my fingers and hair. I heard a loud bang next to me and looked up and saw Garfield had smashed his books on the table. I hadn't seen him since yesterday and it was only for one period.

"Where the hell have you been?"

"Well miss, I have been sleeping eating, only tofu if you cared, and playing video games, basically doing things that actually matter in life". He slumped into his chair and turned to face me. "Why did you miss me?"

"Hardly". Sarcasm was pretty much my second language. "So you skipped all day because you slept in then decided to come for last period?"

"I honestly have been here since the morning but I may fallen asleep in the bathroom but its ok cause I am here now".

I laughed and looked at his face and realised some of his skin was peeling off. "Hey um your skin is peeling".

"What?" he reached out his phone took a look and his eyes went huge. "OH well it looks like I won't be here for last period either…uh see ya!" he ran out of the room whilst bumping into a table.

"Ok that was weird as hell".

"That kid is just weird as hell in general". It took me a second to realise Rachel had zoned back in.

"Haha yeah maybe".

The teacher walked in and the lesson about some crap on American history started. Who knows.

Once the day ended I said bye to Rachel and started to walk home. I lived quite far away from the school but there wasn't really anyone who could take me or pick me up. As soon as I reached home I grabbed something to eat and sat on the couch. The neighbours had already started their usual arguing and slamming doors. It usually is later than that. I watched TV for a bit then went into my room to do some work. After about an hour I did my usual round of watching old videos of when I was a little kid with my dad. Oh fuck now I'm emotional.

I was about to go to bed when a loud bang, actually it was more like a smash, hit the ground outside. The sound was so loud I thought it came from just outside my house but I when I looked I saw smoke piling from a few streets down. I started to run cause my curious ass wanted to know everything.

When I got there I saw what looked like the Boy Wonder (everyone knew who he was), a half man half robot and a girl with bright pink/red hair cuffed with some metal, stuck in a giant pot hole that had clearly exploded which I assumed the smoke came from and was speaking a language I had no clue what.

The girl flew up and started to fly away as what looked like an alien spaceship started to chase her.

I started to really get stressed out and really wondered what I had just got myself into.

**Ok hi. Just another quick point I forgot to say on my last chapter – what happened in each of their lives will come later on in this story, and also more gore, romance and other things will come later on so just a heads up. Yeah ok I'm done thanks **


	4. Chapter 4

**NARRATOR'S POV**

An alien who looked like a human crashed landed in Jump City causing a huge pothole and minor earthquakes to occur around the city. Witnesses came to see the huge commotion that had been caused in their city as not many things occurred there. The alien screamed things in a language no one had heard before and thrashed to remove the chains and metal that was clinging to her body. Above her, what seemed to be an alien spaceship loomed over and other alien creatures were being beamed down surrounding the girl. Robin being the new found hero of Jump city after he decided to leave the big guy, was the first on the scene that was unfolding before him. Seeing that the girl seemed somewhat helpless, he decided it would be only fair to help her leave the chains and from those creatures.

Swooping down from above, he knocked one of the creatures out with a blow to the head. He dodged a couple gun shots by the others and sent another kick to the head once again knocking another out. He somersaulted to dodge some more bullets and threw a smoke screen down. Unaware of where the boy wonder was the rapidly began shooting into the smoke. One of the aliens let out a screech as a birdarang was impaled into his shoulder and a punch to the head sent it falling to the floor. Another was unable to say any sound as arms wrapped around its neck and lost all air. The last was a simple kick to the side and a couple punches to the side.

When the smoke cleared up Robin was able to see the beautiful alien girl the was stuck in the hole before him. He jumped in and looked at how she was struggling. He looked into her eyes and although most of it was anger, he saw a hint of sadness in those emerald green eyes.

"It's ok. I'm here to help you. Now let's just remove those chains". He grabbed another birdarang and attempted to cut through the chains.

"Hmph. Ok so they're harder than they look".

"I think I can help" Robin spun around and pulled out his Bo staff ready for action. Instead of attacking though, his eyes widened to look towards the man that stood in front of him. A half man, half robot being.

"I can help if you let me" he looked at the girl who was still thrashing in her chains. He walked over and his robotic finger opened up into a laser. Robin watched in awe and fascination as his laser easily cut through the metal.

"Are you done looking kid?" he shifted to eyes to Robin and stared directly at him.

"I wasn't looking I was observing" he quickly looked away to the girl who was calmer now and had almost completely stopped moving to get out of her chains as she had realised that soon she would be able to move out of them.

As soon as the chains moved off of her body, the boys moved back just in case something clicked and she was intending on attacking. She inched closer and closer as soon as she was face to face with Robin. She stared into his eyes for a couple seconds until her lips interlocked with his. Her lips remained on his for what seemed like forever until she finally released them from him. He gasped for air, remained speechless for a few seconds and blushed.

"I thank you for assisting me. Now I need you both to leave" she said as she looked up and saw more alien creatures beaming down.

Robin regained his composure and replied "we are not leaving you with those things".

"I am in no need of any help". She turned around at the alien creatures and flew up into the air. Her eyes glowed even more emerald green then they already originally were and shot a huge green star bolt at the aliens down below causing a huge explosion to occur right next to the boys. She then continued to fly up and away fast as smaller space ships emerged from the space ship and flew after her.

Robin called after her screaming how he could help her with the fighting.

"Well I guess there's no point of us staying" the half robot said.

"Hey wait. What's your name I mean you did help".

"Uh…Cyborg well that's what people call me. But it's Victor. Victor Stone".

"Oh. Cool. Robin".

"I already kinda guessed that. How'd you like the kiss?"

"Mhm…yeah not answering that. We could still help her. We just have to find her". As soon as those words left his mouth, the alien girl came falling down from the sky and into the ground a few feet in front of them. Three of the smaller space ships slowly flew towards the girl and guns were aimed at her. Robin once again took out his Bo staff and stood in an attacking stance. Cyborg stood his ground and aimed his arm at the ship. His arm transformed from a robotic arm into a sonic blaster that was ready to shoot at any time.

The guns on the ship prepared themselves and were ready to fire. As soon as they were about to shit, an eagle screeched from the sky causing Cyborg to look up.

"What the hell?" The eagle suddenly turned into a green elephant and squashed the ship that was closest to them. The other 2 ships suddenly had a new target and aimed their guns at the elephant. As they began shooting the elephant turned into a fly and flew away unable to be seen by anyone.

"Um…ok I guess" Cyborg aimed his sonic blaster at the other ships and damaged the engine of one of them. The damaged ship flew down and was about to crush the teenagers.

"Run!" Robin screamed as he picked up the alien girl bridal style and started running. The ship fell into the ground and began sliding towards them in the ground. The reached a dead end into a building when they turned around and saw the ship still sliding towards them. They clenched their eyes expecting the worst. The ground and the wall behind them suddenly was engulfed in black. The ship still sliding towards them was also became engulfed in black. Out from the space of floor in front of them between them and the ship came a girl with pale skin and a blue cloak covering her body. She shot out her hands and the ship was off the ground. She chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" and sent the broken ship at the other that was still in the air. Both ships smashed and fell into the ground.

The girl turned to the two boys and the now awaken alien. She removed the hood of the cloak and Robin automatically knew who it was. He quickly turned around and blushed as he realised behind the cloak was only a leotard and her legs were bare. She was so pretty he was unable to act.

"Uh thanks for that. It was pretty cool" Cyborg replied.

"Yeah so cool! We almost died!" Cyborg jumped out of fright and looked to his right as he saw a green little boy with elf ears smiling. The others all turned to look at the boy Robin and Raven already being aware of who he was.

"DUDE! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Oh sorry dude. Name's Beast Boy and you my man are sick!" he punched Cyborg's arm and winced. He turned to Robin. "I already know who you are don't stress boy wonder". He turned to Raven "I didn't know you could do shit like that. Maybe you're better than what you seem". Raven replied "don't bet on it. But maybe you are. You're green for starters".

Beast boy rolled his eyes and turned to the alien. "And what would your name be". Her eyes flashed a brighter green. "My name is Starfire and I am not of this world. I am also not here to make friends as I am trying to escape and have a problem so please if you all would leave me alone".

Robin became enraged by this and looked her dead in the eyes. "Leave you alone? You came to our planet to our city and endangered the people and us who are actually from this city. So lady your problem is our problem right now".

Starfire's eyes looked as though they were on fire for a few seconds until she realised that he was in fact right. "Fair enough. And I apologise to you all for the damage I have caused in your city".

All of the teens looked at each other and nodded their heads.

"It's cool mama, no harm done. Now don't worry we got your back" Beast boy attempted to seductively put his arm on her shoulder until he saw Raven roll her eyes. "Shut up".

"So uh. It was really nice meeting you all really, but uh what are we gonna do about those guys?" Cyborg pointed up at the huge space ship that had started to head towards them.

"Oh that can't be good" exclaimed Raven as everyone stood into an attacking stance.

Guns from the ship aimed at the teens and started shooting at them. Raven placed a black force field around all of them protecting them from the shots being fired. Shot after shot was being fired and Raven and her force field became weak.

"I can't hold it much more" she panted and forced herself to continue holding up the force field to as much of an extent as she could.

"Don't worry I got this" Raven turned to the sound of a girls voice she was very familiar with. Her force field began to break and the teens were exposed to the shots. As one shot was about to hit them. A girl stood in front of them and fire covered the shot. She let out a grunt a wave of fire shot out from her hands and was sent straight into the ships defences. The guns broke down and stood floating in the air.

The girl turned around and Beast boy, Raven and Robin all recognised her.

"Hey guys". Beast boy ran up to her grabbed the tops of her arms and shook her. "WHAT THE HELL. SINCE WHEN CAN YOU DO THAT".

"When you tell me since when can you turn into animals and have green skin".

"Ok yeah maybe next time. That was sick as though". He blushed and smiled and she did the same.

"Well that was kinda surprising" Raven said to Flame. "Yeah maybe a bit. But I mean so was yours". They smiled.

"So what do we call you" Robin asked.

"Uh…people used to call me Flame and it kinda stuck so yeah that's ok".

"I apologise for interrupting this moment but I assure you the people of Tamaran which is where I am from will not stop. They will destroy everything until I return" Starfire looked up at the space ship.

"Well then we better stop them now" Robin said.

"So are we a team now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Hell yeah" Cyborg exclaimed.

**Ok I am going to end this chapter here because I have been writing forever. I am not going to explain what happens when they fight but I think most of you who have watched the show know where I got the basic idea from so just imagine it with another character. It is going to jump to about 2 weeks from after this night so it might be a bit confusing at the beginning of the next chapter but it will make sense as you continue to read on. Ok that's all bye.**


End file.
